


Change Your Ticket

by MontanaSweetie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Direction Song Fic, Song fic, change your ticket, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSweetie/pseuds/MontanaSweetie
Summary: Just a song fic based on the song Change Your Ticket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the second work that I have posted on here. However it is the first one in the one direction fandom. I really would like it if you guys could send me some feedback. :) Hope you guys enjoy the story!!

** Change Your Ticket  **

**_Watching you get dressed, messes with my head_ **

**_Take that bag off your shoulder_ **

**_Come get back in bed we still got time left_ **

**_This don’t have to be over_ **

Amber fluttered her eyes open and looked around the room taking in her surroundings. She was almost certain this was not her hotel room. She turned on her side and came face to face with her boyfriend.  She smiled to herself before slowly sitting up as to not disturb him. Once she was off the bed she walked over to her suitcase and started rummaging through her suitcase looking for an acceptable outfit. She decided on a pair of yoga pants and a light gray flowy top that read ‘ I hate Mornings’ on it. Pulling off her bed shirt she turned the opposite way of Niall.

“Ya know, watching you get dressed, really messes with my head Baby girl.” Niall said with his gruff morning voice.

Jumping slightly Amber turned around and looked at Niall who was laying on his side watching her. She picked up her bag to place it by the door and smiled at him.

“You’re so romantic babe…” She giggles and starts walking to the door.

“Hey, take that bag off your shoulder and come climb back into bed, There’s still time left before your flight takes off and I wanna take advantage of every moment. I am not ready for this to be over yet.” He said opening his arms and pouting at her.

She rolled her eyes a little but climbed back into bed regardless and snuggled into his arms.

“If I miss my flight…..you’re a dead man Horan.”

Niall rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her while pulling the covers over both of them.

 

**_And you say it’s hard to keep a secret_ **

**_Girl don’t leave me all alone in this hotel_ **

**_And these shades can hide us from the streets yeah_ **

**_One weekend I’ll promise I’ll never tell_ **

“Niall! Do you realize how hard it is to keep this a secret? Sure the shades hide us from the fans in the streets. But sneaking around the back of the hotel? Having to pretend that I’m single while my friends brag about how amazing their boyfriends are? Niall are you ashamed of us? You know I can handle anything that the press has to throw at me and you know its not going to bother me. So why are we hiding us?!” Amber screamed as she paced back and fourth in the hotel living room. She glanced over at Niall and sighed as he just sat there on the couch. Sighing she walked into the other room and grabbed her bags.

“I’m leaving Niall, let me know when you have an answer for me.” She walked up to the door and was about to walk out when she felt a tug on her arm and suddenly she was Face –to-chest with Niall.

“Don’t leave me all alone in this hotel.”  Niall wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her closer. “Look, I understand where your coming from. I mean I wish I could post pictures of you all over my social media and let the whole freaking world know how special you are to me. I wish I could go pick you up at the airport, but baby, this is how it has to be right now, and I am so sorry that it sucks. If you want to tweet out to the whole world that we are together, then, that’s your choice but I can’t control want management will do or what the internet will do…..But you can’t leave me alone here…Please....we have one weekend together before I have to be back up onstage.”

Amber sighed and leaned her head against his chest and looked at up at him.

  
“I promise I’ll never tell.”

 

**_You should probably stay, probably stay, a couple more days_ **

**_Come on let me change your ticket home_ **

**_You should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days_ **

**_Come on let me change your ticket home_ **

**_Don’t go it’s not the same when you’re gone_ **

**_And it’s not good to be all alone_ **

**_So you should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days._ **

 

Amber laid her head down in Niall’s lap as he reached his hand over and started playing with her hair.

“So what are we watching?” She asked moving her eyes from Niall to the TV.

“You should probably stay a couple more days.” Niall said suddenly.

“Uhh is that some sort of new movie or are you telling me not to go home tomorrow?” Amber chuckled and looked up at him.

“Don’t go home tomorrow, come on I’ll change your ticket home and pay for it. Just please stay a couple more days?”

“No Niall, what about work?” She said sitting up and looking at him. “What am I supposed to tell my boss?”

“I dunno, say that something happened here and you wont make it home until Wednesday. I really want you for my birthday Amber…” He said looking at her and grabbing her hands. “Please Don’t go, it’s not the same when you’re gone, and besides, it’s not good to be all alone on a birthday. The guys wont mind you coming and celebrating with us. So you should probably stay and be with me a couple more days…” 

Amber sighed and glanced around the room before nodding her head slightly. Before she knew it he was wrapping his arms around her and tackle hugging her into the couch. Laughing she wrapped her arms around his neck as she was being picked up and carried into the bedroom.

****

**_Don’t play innocent, I know what you meant_ **

**_When you said you’d come over_ **

**_Aren’t we way past that, playing hard to get_ **

**_We did that when we were younger_ **

 

The Christmas lights lit up the street and made Amber smile as she walked down the street to Niall’s apartment. She punched in the code and let herself into the building. The rush of warm air hitting her face made it tingle. Making her way to the stairs she quickly climbed them not wasting a moment.

When she finally reached his door she knocked lightly and bounced on her heels waiting. Soon enough the door opened to reveal Niall wearing a button down shirt and some black slacks. Smiling wide he pulled her into his arms and she savored his warmth.

“Missed you so much.” He whispered into her hair. “Never that long again. Never ever.”

“Niall, it’s been 2 months….we’ve done longer” Amber giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

“Like I said, way too long.”

Amber just rolled her eyes before pushing him off her and shedding her coat and winter gloves.

“So what are the plans tonight?” She said taking off her snow boots.

“Uh huh don’t you play innocent with me, Thinking I don’t know what you meant when you said you’d come over.” Niall said grabbing her hand and pulling her against him so her back was against his chest. Hands on her hips he placed light kisses against her jaw line. “Aren’t we past playing hard to get like we did when we were younger?”

“Oh come on, I have to challenge you every now and again babe.”

“Oh hush up and kiss me already.” He said pressing his lips against hers and looping his fingers through her belt loops.

She reached up and placed a hand on his face while turning around in his arms and running her hands through his hair tugging him closer.

****

**_You should probably stay, probably stay, a couple more days_ **

**_Come on let me change your ticket home_ **

**_You should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days_ **

**_Come on let me change your ticket home_ **

**_Don’t go it’s not the same when you’re gone_ **

**_And it’s not good to be all alone_ **

**_So you should probably stay, be with me, a couple more days_ **

****

The sun shined through the curtains onto Ambers face causing her to grumble and stretch out. Reaching her arm to her left she was surprised when she didn’t feel the body of what was supposed to be her boyfriend and instead just felt mattress. She groaned and threw the covers off of her body before getting out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen where the slight sound of voices could be heard.  Rounding the corner she saw Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall all standing around the island talking and laughing. She grumbled slightly but smiled as she walked over to Niall and wrapped her arms around his waist leaning her head on his back.

“Ahh she’s awoken, Hey babe.” Niall says standing up properly and moving so he can put an arm around her shoulders.

“Mm, what time is it?” Amber asks leaning more of herself against Niall.

“It’s 3:30pm.” Harry said taking a sip of his coffee.

Amber’s eyes widen and she turned to look at Niall.

“YOU LET ME SLEEP IN UNTIL 3:30PM!? NIALL! My flight is at 7pm and I still have to finish packing and get to the airport and-!” Amber pushed off him and started running around the living room grabbing her things. “Oh my god, oh my god, I’m going to miss my flight.  Why didn’t any of you come and wake me up!?”

“Because We want to change your ticket home.” Liam said. “And we aren’t going to accept no for an answer. Because we know that your parents are currently out of the country in Australia right now. And you going home and being all alone Had Nialler here in a bit of a tizzy this morning.”

“Guys, I have work.” Amber said still trying to frantically pack all her things

“Ahh see but you don’t because turns out the old boss man has granddaughters who are fans and who are flying out here to see our Christmas show in a week, all expenses paid.” Louis said smirking at her.

Amber sighed and looked at the stuff in her arms before looking up at the boys staring back at her. “So I’m staying? For how long exactly?”

“Through New Years Day.” Niall said smiling proudly and winking at her. “Got ya all to myself babe.”

****

**_Why don’t we take some time?_ **

**_Why don’t we take just a little more time?_ **

**_Why don’t we make it right?_ **

**_Girl I don’t wanna say goodbye_ **

**_You should probably stay a couple more days_ **

**_Come on let me change your ticket home_ **

****

Niall pulled on Ambers hand pulling her through the crowd of the club. Amber looked around and tried to keep up with Niall. When they finally got to the roped off couches she sighed and collapsed onto one leaning her head on the nearest human body, which happened to be Harry.

“Harry, please remind me why in the world I thought it was a good idea to come out to the world with my relationship with Niall?” She sighed looking up at him.

“Well see, you decided to kiss him publicly while we were preforming on New Years Rockin’ eve, and then you decided you were so in love with him that you didn’t care what people thought, took a shot and screamed into the camera that Niall was your boyfriend, so the short answer here would be, Alcohol and love made you think it was a good idea.” Harry said smirking at her.

Amber looked up at him and then at Niall who sat next to her. She stuck her tongue out at Harry and leaned her back against Niall.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“How about tomorrow, we take some time for just us? We’ll make things right with everyone and explain things a little more clearly before we hop online and change your ticket home since management would like to have a talk with you.”   
  
“How about we don’t talk to management tomorrow and push them off until my hangover that will most certainly happen tomorrow is gone, but the whole take some time just for us thing, I can handle that.” Amber said leaning over and kissing him.

Niall smiled into the kiss and pulled her into his lap.

“I am so glad I changed your ticket home.”


End file.
